Wait For You
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: He always promised he would wait for her. But he never knew it would pay off someday.


_**Author's Note: **_

_**Heyy, this is my first Jeyton in a long time, so forgive me if you think it sucks. Reviews? Thanks so much and please R&R! Sariana.**_

_She sat daintily on the wooden bench were they had agreed to meet. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her eyes were dilated, and she was shaking. It had been so long since she had seen him. Or even heard his ragged, deep voice full of pain. She smiled as she watched the people go by. Families, elderly couples who still seemed so in love. She wondered if two people could stay together forever, and be happy all their lives with each other. She had been happy once, but now it seemed diminished. Lucas was gone, far away from here, even though here wasn't her home, she wished it could be, this was the place she came to when she needed help. She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps walk closer to the bench. "Peyton…" The voice said brokenly, and she looked up. There he was. The same as he had always been. Short curly brown hair glistening in the sunlight, his deep brown eyes that you could see his soul in, that crooked smile people could see right through. Underneath all of Jake Jagielski's smiles, was pain. _

_She stood up and looked into his eyes, her mind and heart racing. It had been three years since the last time they spoke. The night after Lucas's proposal. _

_**She was shaking as she stepped onto the concrete porch, staring at the glass door before her. This wasn't fair to him. She had abandoned him, forgotten about him completely for three years. Forgotten his songs and words, his tender kiss and his steady arms she had once wanted to stay in forever. Her hair was flowing through the wind as she brought her shaking hand to the doorbell, hesitating before ringing it, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She knew he would be shocked and probably a little angry, but that wasn't like Jake. He never held a grudge. She shut her eyes tightly as she heard footsteps coming to the door, opening it. "He…" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, her light tousled light blonde hair, her eyes weepy from crying. "Peyton…" Was all he could manage to say when he saw she was on the verge of tears. She looked at him and swallowed. "Jake." She said sniffling, and he ushered her inside, taking her leather coat. He closed the door and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively, shaking heavily. **_

"_**Jake, I know this isn't fair to you or Jenny, but I really need to talk to you." She said shakily, looking into his eyes full of abandoned love and want, and he nodded, taking her into the living room and sitting down on the couch. She started to cry as she sat next to him, and the look of wonder and love in his eyes shook her to the bone. After all that had happened between them, he was always the one she could count on. "It's okay Peyton, you can tell me." He said, slowly taking her cold hands into his, caressing her damp skin. "Jake, when you told me to go back to Tree Hill to see if I loved Lucas, I did, and I know I shouldn't have lied about how I feel about you, but I was scared. I knew I shouldn't love Lucas because he was with Brooke. Anyways, after a little while, Brooke and Lucas did break up and we started dating. We had been for three years now, but yesterday…" She stopped, wiping a tear away and looking into his eyes. "Yesterday he purposed to me…and I said no." Jake sat up straight as he looked at her. "Peyton, it's okay." He said, wiping away her tear. "But why did you say no?" She looked at him. "I said someday, actually." Jake looked away. "And I said someday because I remembered what you said, if it was meant to be, we'd be together someday. And I know I shouldn't have used that word, but when I said it, I knew I had to see you. I'm sorry…" Jake smiled. "Don't be sorry, Peyton. It's not your fault." Peyton looked down at the floor. "But it is…" Jake sighed. "Peyton, look at me." She shook her head. "Why can't you look at me?" She sighed to the ground. "It hurts too much." Jake sighed. **_

"_**Are you still in love with me?" She asked, and he arched his eyebrows as she looked up at him. He nodded. "Yeah, I am." She smiled. "Peyton, I think you're just confused. Do you still love Lucas?" She shrugged. "I don't know anymore." He nodded. She groaned as her cell phone alarm went off. "Sorry. That's my flight back. It leaves in two hours. I have to go…" He smiled. "Go back to Tree Hill and find what you want. And if you can't find it, just remember, you can always come to me, for anything." She looked up at him and smiled. "Will you wait for me?" He nodded. "No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you." She smiled at him and hugged him tightly, taking in his intoxicating scent. He buried his hands in her hair, remembering how silky smooth it was. They pulled away and Jake led her to the door. **_

_**She got her coat and hugged him again before heading to the door and thanking him. "Hey Peyton?" He asked before she shut the door. "Yeah?" She said smiling. "I'll be waiting." **_

_He smiled as she stood up. "Hey Jake…" She said, getting up from the wooden bench and looking into those familiar deep brown eyes. She smiled as she leaned up and hugged him, running her fingers through his thick, silky brown hair. He held onto her hips and she smiled, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. She pulled away and smiled. "I couldn't find what I wanted. I searched for a year until I finally realized what I want." Jake smiled. "What do you want?" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you." Jake smiled happily, and rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Both their hearts were racing as their lips drew closer to one another's. _

_Many people didn't understand how these two people could see anything in each other. But they did. They were both broken and tortured, both had pain and envy, both loved music and the way it made them feel, both felt the exact same thing when they were with each other. Love. _

_The cold wind blew through their hair as their lips touched, their lips like velvet, silky and soft, and when they touched, it was a sensation like no other. They remembered each other's tastes; so long since they had kissed they had forgotten the pure nirvana of each other's kisses, the feeling of being uncontrollably happy, and the feeling of being understood. They broke away and they smiled at each other, as it seemed they had never been apart. Jake smiled as she caressed his face. "Do you think we could just start all over again?" Jake nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me." He said as they kissed again, Jake lifting her up and twirling her around as they kissed. People were staring, elderly people were disgusted, but they didn't care. _

_And then it started to rain. The rain came pouring down and they smiled at each other, never once breaking the kiss. They were soaking wet, and almost sure to get pneumonia, but warmer than ever. They were finally the couple they always knew they could be, after years of searching, they finally found what they needed most. _

_Each other._

_**Authors Note: **_

_**So, I'm sorry I took a leave of absence, I had a lot of stuff going on! But I still love my Jeyton so it's all good. **_

_**Forgive me? **_

_**You know you love me. **_

__

_**Sariana. xoxo**_


End file.
